No shit there I was
by wpago
Summary: Alone... That is what a soldier named Will is. He has somehow appeared in the avatar universe and as such is left stranded with just his rifle and gear. With no way home at all Will knows that he can not just sit on the side lines and watch things happen. Too many things would be lost.
**Alright, so one thing that has always bothered me about your normal self insert for this fandom is the fact everyone makes the fire nation out to be evil. While many of the people we see are indeed evil there are many more who are not. Such as Iroh, or even Zuko. They are simply people trying to do their duty to their country. Another thing that has always bothered me even about the show was the fact that young kids were fighting the war with what seemed no damage on their minds. When in reality for 14 15 years olds to be exposed to the harshness of warfare would scare them for life. So thus I present my story No shit there I was…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything here save myself.**

 _"The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference... in the world."_

— The G-Man

Chapter 1

"It's been 64 long years since I first came to this world. 64 years of me adventuring in things I never intended to get involved with. I am old now, at the age of 84 I have long past when I should of died of old age due to the medical protection from where I came from. Despite this, I can feel age creeping up upon me. As such I feel I must write down how things truly happened. Not how the stories go, of a man with a strange black weapon that could kill you with a mere glance of his eyes. I even think there is one where I shit rainbows and shoot flames from my eyes. I am not some 10 foot giant who swings a broad sword in each hand like other stories in the Earth Kingdom say. Hell I am not even 6 feet tall, I come in at a height of 5 10 and when I was in my prime as weight of 169" I write down before I am interrupted by my granddaughter. Her name is Bastila, after the story I used to tell my own kids about a warrior who had lost his way in the universe but found it again with the help of a woman named bastila shan.

"Papoo!" Bastilla shouts at me,

"Yes little one."

"Papoo I am not little," she says as she puts her hands on her hips, "I am 9 years old. I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you can, but to me you'll always be my little one."

"Fine," she replied pouting

"So where is your mom and dad at? I assume they came with you."

"They did, they are unloading the horse buggy right now."

"Well then, why don't we go help them out, it's has been a few months since I last saw you guys."

I walk outside with my granddaughter in tow. Thats one thing that I enjoy about this world. While I may of loved to play video games in the old world at least in this world families are a lot closer together. As such, I usually get to see some of my kids and grandkids every couple months.

" Josh," I call out to my oldest son as I walk outside. He puts down a suitcase and walks up to me giving me a hug.

"Hello Father, how have you been?" he asks me.

"Not too bad, I just started to write my life down, telling the truth as to my life story."

"Does this mean you'll finally tell me about where you grew up as a kid?"

"You'll find out when I finish the story. Till then you'll have to wait."

My sons wife Karmen walks over, she is a pretty girl. I would say she is about 5' 6" she is from the Fire kingdom and is a Firebender actually. My son had met her while he was working in the Fire Kingdoms palace for King Zuko.

"Well then Will, we will help around the house. I mean after all I have only heard rumors as to where you are from myself and I can not help but wonder if half of them are true."

"Why, thank you. Been hard since…" I stammer out trying not to cry.

"I know dad, it's been hard on all of us since mother died."

"Thanks son, your room is still in the same place as before. Just the way you left it last time." I reply to him while i wipe a tear I could not hold back away,

With that I walk back to my study to continue writing on my memoir. Sitting down I take out one of my last pens from my previous life. These things are worth more than 10 times their weight in gold.

Now reading over what I had already written I knew exactly where to start.

"So I guess I should start with where I woke up. I will start here because to be honest I have no idea how I got here which is why I was unable to find my way back home. It was perhaps 4 months before the avatar was found. I awoke on the island of kakashi…

 **It will now switch to third person when flashbacks happen. Look for a ... for a flashback to start**

Will woke up from his sleep, hearing birds chirping away. Not thinking anything of it he reached around for his M-4 so that he could get ready for the morning. He quickly found said weapon and started to forge through his rucksack looking for his razor and shaving cream.

Realizing he was out of shaving cream he turned to ask his buddy Devon if he could borrow some. Only to find out the place where Divins hasty should be at was not there.

This immediately sent will into a panic. Everywhere he looked around him he did not see the start of a FOB but rather just open plains with a mountain in the background. Off to his right he could see a village of some sort. He could not make out the shape of the buildings but rather what he could see was a clump structures together. Figuring that his best course of action was to scout the village out and see if it was coalition forces friendly or if it worked for the taliban Will started to pack up his shit.

It took him about 10 minutes to pack his shit the way he wanted it and gear up. Upo which he began to walk towards the village with his eyes scanning his surroundings very carefully. As he got closer he began to make out the shape of the buildings. They looked very Japanese in origin which only served to confuse him. As far as he knew there were no Japanese villages in Afghanistan. He continued to walk however, knowing that this may be the only village for miles around.

As he walked he saw a small group of trees about 150 meters from the village. While it did not have a lot of undergrowth it had some. Knowing this would be the best place for him to observe the village from till he got a general idea on who they were and why the fuck they had japanese style buildings he immediately made a beeline for it.

Upon reaching the treeline will approach a good vantage spot that had a lot of concealment. Here he laid down his rucksack and started to look at the village. He could make out some women dressed in green robes walking around with a lot of face paint. They looked familiar to Will but he could not place where they could've possibly be from. He saw a large building that had to be a building of great importance. Shift his position slowly he moved further along the edge line of the forest to get a better look at it.

Standing in front of the building was a group of men in red gagged and bound by their hands behind them with a man standing over them reading some sort of speech. The men looked to be soldiers. They all had bearing of that of soldiers, they held their heads up high despite being held by what seemed to their enemy. Once again their uniform seemed familiar but he could not place them. Then one of the captives tried to fling fire at their captors that it finally clicked for will. He wasn't on Earth anymore, hell he wasn't even in his own reality. Somehow while he slept he had been transported to the Avatar Universe. This left just one thought in his mind. The same thought that would go through anyone's mind be they a soldier or a kid.

"What the fuck do I do now?"


End file.
